Bittersweet
by paper life
Summary: Romance. H/Hr. During the gang's summer before sixth year, Harry and Hermione become closer than usual. Runs throughout sixth year.
1. Daily Routine

bcenterChapter One- Daily Routine/center/b  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter, but the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the other stuff.  
  
A/N- This is my second fic and I am going to start it like I think all Harry Potter stories should, summer break. Please review, I don't know if you will like it. It's kinda confusing I guess, and I am not sure how the story is gonna go, but I think the first chapter is good. I kinda stole from one of the books about how to introduce the whole wizard thing, so I am sorry if it sounds familiar. Oh and also this is the gang's sixth year, I know that the fifth book is coming out and I won't be done with the story by then. Okay, I'll shut up.  
  
The morning air whooshed through the window of the small room on Privit Drive. Harry Potter climbed out of the seemingly small bed and yawned, greeting another day at the Dursley's. Harry had spent every summer at number four Privit Drive since that letter from Hogwarts when he was eleven.  
  
Harry Potter was a very abnormal boy, living in the home of his aunt and uncle, despite his hate for them. You see, Harry was so abnormal because he was a wizard, just about to attend his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the boy-who-lived, the famous Harry potter who defeated the dreaded Voldemort before he even knew what he was. Not to mention, he had lived through five near death experiences with Voldemort.  
  
Back at the Dursley's though; Harry was barely a boy, let alone a human being. To them, harry was a misfit, a monster, the total opposite of them.  
  
Harry looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning, time for his day to start. Just one day away from being 16, harry had a job, one that he actually enjoyed. Harry was a clerk at a downtown candy shop, Bittersweet. He loved his job, first the money, second the location, and third he had found that a boy from Hogwarts also worked there. Justin Finch-Fletchly was a sixth year, as Harry, but was in the Hufflepuff house.  
  
"Good morning Hedwig." Harry chimed.  
  
Obviously harry was in a good mood today, and why not today was payday. Harry counted on this every week, even if he did have his wizarding money, it was all at Gringots, the wizarding bank. He had only been at his job for a month and a half, but Harry had saved a bit of his money each week for extra spending later on. He had kept it from his aunt and uncle and was very proud.  
  
Harry got a clean new shirt from the drawers under his bed, pants, and other essentials, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Waking up at seven was great for Harry, Uncle Vernon hadn't waken yet, and by the time he was, Harry was gone. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and walked to the bus stop at the edge of the neighborhood.  
  
**  
Harry was ready to take his lunch break and told Justin to watch the counter. Harry had a nice hour lunch break everyday, at whatever time he liked as long as he checked it with his boss.  
  
Harry walked into the homey little café just down the street from Bittersweet. The words Black Box were printed on the windows in a beautiful cursive font that reminded Harry of the letters from Hogwarts. Harry walked inside and saw his best friend Ron Weasley working at behind the counter.  
"Hi Ron. Break?" Harry asked Ron as he watched him fill the breadbasket at the end of the counter.  
  
"Sure, one second Harry." Ron replied without looking up.  
  
This was their daily routine. The best one Harry thought. Everyday, Harry and Ron would go out to lunch together, and occasionally go to the other side of town where Hermione Granger worked. Hermione was Harry and Ron's other best friend who worked at her parent's dentist office, as a receptionist.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Mione, I got you a stash of Tea-Cuppers, for your trip." Harry said as he handed her a package full of teacup shaped candies from Bittersweet.  
  
"I'm not going away forever, just taking a quick trip to Paris for the weekend guys. No need to treat me like a princess." Hermione said feeling for a crown on her head.  
  
"Take it while it last, Granger." Ron teased.  
  
"Oh, your royal highness." Harry laughed as he bowed to her.  
  
"Oh, quit it, I was only kidding."  
  
"And you thought I wasn't? To think a box of candies would go to her head, huh Ron?"  
  
A/N- First chapter. Good, or bad? I need to know. I hope this story goes well, because my first one I kinda left there. I will try on it again if you guys really want me to. Please read and review (R/R), even if you don't like it! I will be so happy if you do, and I will post the next chapter. Thanks. 


	2. Matchmakers and an Owl Part One

Disclaimer: No, none of it is mine, except the plot. It's all J.K. Rowling's. Too bad, huh?  
  
A/N: I realized that my last chapter was really short and that it seemed to make no sense at all. I really didn't like it, so I am going to try to improve on this chapter. I write my stories in a notebook, with my big handwriting, for my first draft, so that's why it is so short yet seems long to me. Oh, the story, well, this chapter is about Hermione and Harry, mostly but has some. other character action too. Or rather not ACTION, but parts, there we go.  
  
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious owl from an anonymous writer and goes to Hermione for help. Also includes Harry's party, and I made a mistake last chapter and Hermione will not be going to Paris, not yet at least. Okay, the beginning has that no name thing; it's obvious who they are but just humor me here. Here you go.  
  
Matchmakers and an Owl  
  
The sixteen year-old boy rushed up the long and narrow staircase of an apartment complex. He raced around the halls, looking for apartment number 127. He came to a stop, his short red hair stopping with him. The door was a warm red with gold lettering painted smoothly on the wood, reading 127. He stopped and waited for about ten minutes, shuffling his feet, running his fingers through his hair, and contemplating whether or not he should turn back. His friends or his safety? He wanted to say his safety from this girl, but he didn't, and slowly moved his had towards the door when it opened.  
  
A blonde furious looking girl appeared. She starred at the boy so hard he swore he was going to burn and crumble to ashes.  
  
"Bloody hell, quit it!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?!" the girl asked enraged, "You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago! What if they came early?"  
  
The boy slowly walked inside and stood aside, waiting for the girl to close the door. The room he was standing in was extremely large for such a small building. He wondered how each apartment was this size.-Magic you git. - He mentally slapped himself. The wall of the room were white except the one parallel with the door, it was the deep, warm red reflected from the outside of the door. -The room was beautiful- he thought.  
  
The girl noticed him looking around, "American muggle styles, my father is obsessed." She said, rolling her eyes. "My dad's the same about muggles and how they live. The room is quite nice." He felt awkward and nervous, even though he had known her for years. Maybe it was because they were alone together. "So.you got a quill and some parchment? We need to get started before the party." The boy looked around and stopped at the girl, "Hello?"  
  
The girl shook, startled. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Later.  
  
"Just go home and wait for Harry. Act as if nothing went on. Come one, hurry. I'll see you soon." The girl pushed him out of the apartment.  
  
-Rawr, just a little pushy. - He thought, -Ok, now just do as she said: Home. Wait. Shut up. Easy as pie. - Or so he thought.  
  
.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ron greeted as he opened the door to the Burrow. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Ron. I did come here."  
  
"Well, yeah. Yeah whatever. Let's go. We're supposed to meet them at Diagon Alley." Ron said as he closed the door behind Harry.  
  
"Let's be on our way, then." Harry said. "Ugh. Floo powder, I still hate this stuff."  
  
The two boys walked to the living room, through the homey, magically-held- up-house. It wasn't much to Ron, but to Harry it was another home-away-from- home. He always felt that this was a REAL home, it was always filled with love and the warmth that a family needed. When the finally reached the living, after stopping by the kitchen to greet Mrs. Weasley, Ron grabbed some Floo powder. He shouted, as he stepped into the fire place, "Number 127, 1516 Hollow Lane!" A bright green flame rose and seemed to engulf Ron and he was gone. Harry did the same and the living room was empty in a matter of seconds.  
  
. 


End file.
